Deja Past
by Topaz989
Summary: A fairly complex poem. Probably the hardest I ever wrote considering its length and 'Cliffhanger' Format. I dedicate this to my precious seamonkeys... sniff sniff who lasted 59 and a half days...Oh and its a AnjuKafei shipper by the request of Mercury.


Completed 11:03- 12:50PM(no lie)   


**Name: ** _ Mercury  
_

**Request:** _ Okay, now you don't have to do this if you don't want to; I won't be   
mad in the least if you don't. Since I'm still quite new to the Zelda fics section here.   
But I just thought I'd try... how about... something Anju/Kafei-ish that's serious, or   
dramatic, but not humor...well, it was just a thought.   
_

**Reply: **_ Sure, no problem.   
_

**Format:**_ Epic Poem(because you are one of the very few Anju/Kafei shippers   
here and the fact that Kafei is pretty hot.... you get the "Topie DX" special)_

  
**Genre:** _ Drama_

**Rating:** _ PG _

WARNING: This poem can get a little confusing. Probably the hardest poem I've ever wrote since I'm trying out this weird new style of poetry that I would like to call 'Cliffhanger Format'. It starts off on the Final Day... no Link... with Anju's POV; then goes through a couple of days before 'the final Three' then the final three... and then Link starts over But after Anju's part, its seen through the Goddesses. This is NOT a simple read. So if you get it at the end... give yourself a nice pat on the back: )  


##### 

Deja Past

  


"Why such a happy face?  
When underneath is only sorrow.  


Once a man,  
A very proud man.  
Shrunk to the immaturity  
of a child.  
So you wear the mask.  
The Keaton Mask.  
To hide your beautiful....  


Smile not, the imp that vowed to separate us.  
The curse that left us torn.  
When the truth,  
Is that we should be together forever.  
But we are separate,   
With that mask you had....  


Worn out, I know you are tired but don't shield your lips from me,  
Don't shield your noble chin.  
Don't shield your feelings over me.  


But yet you stay in that dark hole.  
With this question I must ask.  
Take it off, reveal your love for me.  
Don't stay hidden behind that....  


Mask not your face from I,  
We have all night long.   
The world won't end.  
Now or then,  
Just as long as you're near me.  
As long as you.... 

WAIT!   
I'M SORRY!!  
_I lie._  
The moon will soon fall.  
Why didn't I deliver the scarlet letter,  
I cry here in Romani Ranch.  
To meet you? I will say...  


NEVER!  
My body will burn and crumble.  
Till there is no flesh anymore.  


The world will die.  
And so will I.  
But our love will last...." 

  
~*~*~*~*~  
Forever silenced,  
is the woman.  
A woman who wanted to ask,  


"Will you come and meet me here,  
And take off your plastic mask?  


A simple request from she.  
A short and easy task.  
Her wish was for him to gaze at her eyes.  
And for his, to come and stare..."   


~*~*~*~  


Back to the present,  
The moon's surface starts to crush you now,  
Now her salted tears will dry,  
Her last thoughts were,  
"Why can't we be together,  
Just you.... you and ....."  


~*~*~*~  


"I failed," whispered the little boy.  
A scrub outside and out.   


All he saw was the foolish imp,   
Waving the ocarina about.   


With a single tear in his eye  
The bubble shot forth... SMACK!  


With the song he learned as a child,  
He fell, deep within the....   


~*~*~*~*~  


Past all your hidden entries,  
skimmer through your notebook fast,   
The three days will come and go.  
The evening will not last.  


"Take this letter," spoke the inn keeper woman.  
"To Kafei, you must..."  


"Show who!?!"  
The little blond boy thought,   
waved his hand goodbye to her.  
Running through the busy town,  
The world was like clock-like once....   


More and more as the boy watched,   
Watch as the post man ran as fast as a feather  
Stared as he met the little kid.  
Relieved he finally delivered the....   
"Let her know I love her," spoke Kafei,  
As he somberly sighed to himself.  
Feeling kawaii and lightheaded,  
That his beautiful Anju...   


~*~*~*~  


Remember when that day came...  
She was twenty,  
Two your junior.  


Sitting at an inn that day,  
Feeling the fireplace's....  


Embers popped as she laid there,  
with her body in your lap,  
Her head buried in your shoulder.  
Kiss her once upon thy cheek,  
Watch her smile to you, her...  


Lovers do you remember that day?  
You turned down towards your girl,  
The questioned you wanted to ask?  
The day you said 'Marry Me?"  
Those words when she said '....  


Yes... he was jealous of your happiness,  
Angry at your fulfilled heart,   
The imp transformed you to a little boy,  
To set you two lovers...   


Apart from being ashamed to go out in the day,  
Afraid of the public's might.  
That they will come and stone you to death,  
Just stay hidden day and...   


~*~*~*~  


Night...time,   
Some time,  
The boy in green is here today.  
Stand up.... straight up...  
The curse is what you will.....  


Break fast, small little boy,  
Your three days are now up.  
Failed you had,  
They are separate forever....  
Now we wish you luck.   


Go back in time,   
To save their wedding.  
Or deja past is where you'll be....  


Stuck in this awful land,  
where the real is not the true.  
For the only one to bring them together now,  
Look in the mirror and it is......   


  
  


A/N: This poem was a total bitch to write. Hopefully you understand it. Its a very complex read. 


End file.
